Lost and Kept
by The Riff
Summary: A new girl comes to Everwood, but she’s not typical, she’s five, and alone. *complete*
1. first bit

Disclaimer: I don't own the Everwood people, obviously, if I did this would be on the show and not a fanfic. But! I do own Gracie.

~Lost and Kept~

Prologue:

There was only a light snow on the ground when the bus pulled up in front of its normal spot on Main Street, in the heart of Everwood. It was late at night and both the occupants of the bus and its driver were too tired to notice the girl who exited with the regular passengers. She had never been seen by anyone in town before, and she had never seen any of them before, at least, not that she knew of. All she knew was the bus had become smelly and uncomfortable, and this place looked calm and peaceful. 

The bus drove off and the passengers who had exited with the girl walked off to their homes, wrapped tightly in their coats to protect themselves from the falling snow. The girl remained at the bus stop for awhile; eating snowflakes or watching them melt soon after touching her maroon mittens. She sat on the bench for awhile too, observing the silent buildings across the lonesome street. She dangled her feet in front of her, watching every now and then as her Mary Jane shoes would pop into view over her puffy and layered skirt. She also played with the small run at the knee of her black tights. Magically, she thought, the run became larger.

After some time had passed, the cold began to get to the girl. Her nose was still cold no matter how many times she rubbed it, so she went in search of a warm place. Eventually she came across a rather larger building that she liked the look of, and decided she would like to stay in there. The door was unlocked but heavy, so it took her some time to get inside. Like the rest of the town the building was empty of all life with the exception of a few tall plants that towered over the girl's head. But in here it was warm and gave her the feeling of safeness. It was like… banana bread… 

She wandered around the building for awhile, her bright and energetic blue eyes searching everything in the near (but adjusted to), darkness. It didn't look like a home, there were no beds, and it was only one floor. Some of the rooms held things she had only seen in her nightmares, but she could easily avoid those. 

Finally she was tired and walked over to one of the many arranged wooden benches. She slipped her shoes off and placed them neatly side by side on the floor by one of the legs of the bench. She grabbed a pillow from a close by chair and placed it onto the bench. She crawled up onto it and lay down. She checked over the side one more time to make sure her shoes were still neatly set before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	2. second bit

Dr. Andrew Brown whistled a happy tune as he walked into his office that morning. Edna Harper, his retired Army nurse, glared at him with her face showing her distaste for all things cheerful, especially in the morning. Andy removed his gloves and placed them in his coat pocket. He then removed his coat and hung it neatly on the coat rack, making sure each sleeve had been completely pulled out. He then removed his hat and placed it on the post above the coat.

"Good morning Edna," he said with a smile walking over to her. She nodded and handed him that morning's mail. He flipped through a few pieces before noticing that Edna was frowning at something behind him.

"Edna, what's wrong?" he asked her. Again instead of words she chose actions and pointed in the direction she had been staring. Andy turned, saw what was there, and turned back. His cheerful demeanor had changed into that of confusion, and his face showed it.

"Edna why is there a small child asleep in our waiting area?" Andy asked her. Edna shrugged. 

"She was there when I got in this morning!" she told him. 

"Have you tried waking her?" he asked, turning back to look at the child. She was four, maybe five years old. She had a lot of light brown, curly hair holding a maroon colored beret. The hat matched the maroon colored mittens, overcoat, and skirt, all adorned with black trim that matched her tights and shoes, which lay neatly on the floor.

"I thought I'd wait until you got here," Edna told him. He nodded, understanding why she might do that. Andy placed the mail in his hands back on the desk, the looked at with the not looked at. Quietly he walked over to the girl and kneeled down so he could be at eye level. Gently he shook her shoulder and after just the slightest of shakes her eyes opened to look at him. She smiled widely.

"Hi," she said and a voice so young and filled with warmth Andy smiled too.

"Hi. Are you lost?" he asked her in his most gentle of tones. She shook her head, still smiling. 

"No. Are you?" she asked him. He paused for a few moments before shaking his head.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Gracie," she smiled, the word making her laugh a little.

"Gracie what?" he asked her.

"Gracie Gracie," she said and laughed again. He laughed and helped her up to her feet.

"Well hi Gracie Gracie, my name is Dr. Brown," he introduced himself as she stood up and slipped her feet back into her shoes, her tiny little hand holding on tight to his big one. 

"Good morning Dr. Brown," she said as they walked over to Edna's desk.

"Good morning to you too. Gracie, this is my friend Edna," Andy said as Edna walked out from around her desk.

"Good morning Edna," Gracie said.

"Well good morning Gracie, did you enjoy your rest?" Edna asked her. Gracie nodded her head up and down excitedly. Edna smiled. She _had_ to smile; it was a _cute _kid! Andy kneeled down again to be at the child's eye level.

"You know Gracie, I bet your _parents_ are worried about you! Do you know where they are?" Andy asked her. Gracie's smile faded into a pout and she shook her head as forcibly as she had nodded it. Andy frowned. 

"Well, do you know where you live? Do you know where your house is?" he asked her. Again she shook her head. Andy looked up at Edna who shrugged. He sighed.

"Maybe you should call the police…" he suggested. Edna nodded and picked up the phone. Andy looked back down at the girl who was still looking at him.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast, huh? What do you think?" he asked her. The girl's smile lit up again and she nodded. Andy smiled and he stood up.

"We'll be a Joy's," he told Edna. She nodded.

The man and child walked out of the office hand in hand, but when they got to the slushy part of the road Andy offered to carry her across the street. Being a child and fascinated by the difference of perspective she nodded again. So Andy picked up the child and carried her to the other side of the street where he set her down and again took her hand. Then he walked her slowly down the way to Mama Joy's Diner. Gracie was interested in everything they passed. She had seen it all the night before, but that was in the dark and all closed up. Now every building was lit and full of life. Gracie looked inside every window she could see in, and Andy waited patiently. 

When they finally reached Mama Joy's he picked her up and placed her on the stool. He then took her mittens, hat, and coat and placed them on the stool next to her, on top of his. Gracie immediately began playing with the cream containers and Nina walked over and filled Andy's mug with coffee.

"Who's the munchkin?" she asked him, motioning her head toward the curly haired girl. Andy sighed.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Nina gave him a questioning glance.

"We found her asleep in the waiting area this morning. She doesn't seem to know where her parents are or where she lives," he explained. Nina's eyes widened in surprise. She set down the coffeepot and took a few steps to the side toward Gracie.

"Well hello there. I'm Nina," Nina introduced herself. Gracie looked up from her tower of cream to Nina.

"I'm Gracie," Gracie said, smiling because Nina was pretty. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Nina asked her. Gracie nodded. "Well what can I get you?"

"Can I have some chocolate chip pancakes, please?" Gracie asked her. Nina nodded, smiling.

"Of course you can, I'll be right back," Nina said walking back into the kitchen, giving Andy a shrug as she went. Andy shook his head, took another sip of coffee, and turned back to the girl, who was rebuilding her fallen tower. He cleared his throat.

"So Gracie, were you born in Everwood?" he asked her.

"What's Everwood?" she replied, not looking at him. He frowned.

"This town is Everwood…"

"Oh, no. I was born far away," she explained. 

"Well, where were you born?" Andy asked her. Not born in Everwood would make her parents harder to find.

"Over the water…" she answered. Andy really frowned and Nina placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of the child. Gracie thanked her and picked up the syrup. Nina asked Andy if he wanted anything. He declined but watched the girl eat for sometime. Eventually two of the local police strolled in through the door. Andy waved them down and the two, very unhappy men walked over to them. The young girl turned her sticky face to the men and told them each 'good morning.' The two men removed their hats and replied the same.

"Okay, Gracie, can you tell me where your parents are?" one of the policemen asked her. They had moved her to one of the booths and bought her an ice cream sundae, living up to the idea that ice cream makes kids loose with their words. But, Gracie only shook her head and laughed. The other cop walked over to Andy, who was still sitting at the counter, on his fifth cup of coffee. The cop sighed.

"She has no identification on her at all. We checked her coat, hat, even the gloves. _This_ is why people should put collars on their kids…" the cop told him. Andy gave him a questioning stare but decided to drop it. 

"So what's going to happen to her?" Andy asked him. The cop shrugged. 

"I dunno. You have a spare room?" the cop asked him. Andy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Okay, well, uh, this is your room, uh, the bathroom's down the hall… You can handle that, _kind_ _of thing_, by yourself, right?" Andy asked her as Gracie climbed up onto the bed. She sat down and bounced a few times, smiling. She looked back at him and nodded. He smiled and nodded too. 

"Good, good. Now, I, uh, I should probably tell you, Gracie, that I have two kids of my own. A girl, a few years older than you. Her name's Delia. Oh, wait here…" he said taking out his wallet and sitting down next to her on the bed. He pointed to a picture of his daughter.

"This is Delia, she's nine. And, this is my son, Ephram, he's fifteen," Andy said turning to a different picture. Gracie looked on with unusual enthusiasm. 

"That's a funny name," Gracie said laughing. Andy laughed a little too. 

"Yea, I suppose it is. It's Hebrew. It means 'one who is fruitful,'" Andy told her. The girl looked up at him without comprehension, but she smiled anyway. Andy bit his lower lip.

"It means, uh, his name, it stands for a person who it productive, uh, _flourishing_. Do you understand?" he asked her. She nodded enthusiastically. Andy smiled.

"Good, good. You're a very smart little girl," he told her.

"You too," she said and started laughing. 

Ephram Brown unlocked the door to his house and walked inside. He placed his homework laden bag on the floor and hung up his coat. He walked back toward the kitchen and got a few steps past the dining room before stopping. Without turning around he took a few steps backward and looked into the dining room. His father, the great Dr. Brown, was seated at the table across from a young, curly haired girl who was actually more on the table itself than the chair. They were playing a board came. The young girl laughed and so did his father.

"Uh, Dad? What are you doing?" Ephram asked him. Andy turned to him. 

"Oh hi. I'm playing Candyland™," Andy answered him. 

"And losing!" Gracie yelled, throwing herself into a fit of giggles. Andy laughed too. Ephram sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" Ephram asked, motioning for his father to join him. Andy nodded and excused himself for a few moments from the girl. Andy stood up and walked over to Ephram and down the hallway a few steps.

"Hi, how was school?" Andy asked him. Ephram looked at him in surprise.

" 'How was sc-?' Dad! Who's the kid?" Ephram demanded. 

"Oh, isn't she cute? Her name's Gracie," Andy said smiling. Ephram frowned.

"Why is she _here_? Have you now decided to give up being a doctor and start babysitting for a living?" Ephram asked him. Andy shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. She spent the night in the office. No one knows where or with whom she belongs. So, until they find something, she's staying with us. Don't worry, she doesn't bite," he said patting his son's shoulder before walking back to the board game. He sat down and looked over the board. 

"Did you move something?" he asked her. Gracie grinned before breaking out into more giggles. Ephram rolled his eyes and sighed.


	3. third bit

Rose Abbott dropped a rather large cardboard box in the middle of the Brown's living room. Andy was standing next to her and Ephram was sitting on the piano bench, watching them with a curious smirk. Gracie was sitting next to him, gazing up at him. He was too busy watching Amy's mother open the box to notice the small child staring at him. Rose pulled out a box knife and cut all of the tape keeping the lids of the box closed. When it opened she reached in and pulled out a small dress, filled with more frills than should be possible for one dress. But Rose smiled upon seeing it, memories crawling their way back into the spotlight. She held the small dress in her hands as Andy looked through the rest of the box.

"Oh, Amy wore this to my parents' 40th anniversary. She was so cute," Rose told them. Ephram started laughing but stopped himself. He had imagined a little Amy wearing all of those frills.

"Rose, these are _great_. But are you sure we can use them?" Andy asked her. Rose waved it off.

"You need them, it's fine. They weren't of any use up in the attic, anyway," Rose reassured him, with a smile at Gracie who had turned to watch as the box was opened. Gracie smiled back and laughed a little. Rose leaned close to Andy.

"Isn't she the cutest child you've ever seen?" Rose asked him. Andy looked up at Gracie again, who was now smiling at him. He nodded.

"Oh yea. She's _way_ cuter than Ephram ever was," Andy told her. Ephram looked up at him.

"If you think that bothers me, it doesn't," Ephram told him. Andy chuckled and continued looking through the box. Gracie hopped off of the piano bench and walked over to the box. She reached into the box and pulled out a set of pint-sized bunny ears. She put them on and started giggling. Then she found the nose and put that on after having some trouble getting it around the ears. She laughed some more and started hopping around the living room. 

"_So cute_," Rose said.

At that moment Delia opened the door and walked into the house. First she was surprised to see the mayor standing in her living room with a giant box, but then she was even more surprised to see the small girl/bunny hopping around her living room.

"Dad…" Delia said. Andy turned from the hopping girl to the confused one.

"Delia, meet Gracie, Gracie, meet Delia. Gracie will be staying with us for awhile," Andy explained. The smaller girl hopped over and stopped in front of Delia. Gracie removed the bunny nose and placed it up on her forehead.

"Hi," she said to Delia, smiling.

"Hi," Delia responded.

"You're pretty," Gracie told her. Delia smiled.

"So are you," Delia responded. Gracie giggled. Gracie turned and looked up at Rose.

"You're pretty too!" Gracie told her. Rose smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"Why thank you dear," Rose told her.

"Hey, Gracie…" Andy said, bending down to one knee. Gracie walked over to him. Andy got close to her and pointed her attention toward Ephram.

"Is Ephram pretty?" Andy asked her. A smile took over the little girl's face. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" she yelled and continued hopping around. Ephram scoffed and turned away from his grinning father. Andy took to his feet again. He turned to Rose.

"I love that kid," he told her and she laughed. Then she sighed.

"Well, I better get going. This town doesn't run itself. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask," Rose told him. He nodded and ushered her to the door.

"Thank you Rose."

"Oh, it's no problem Andy. Goodbye."

"Good bye," he said and closed the door behind her. Gracie hopped over to Delia and took her hand.

"Wanna play?" Gracie asked her.

"Okay," Delia said. Gracie smiled and pulled Delia out of the room. Andy walked back into the living room and over to the box. Ephram was still sitting on the piano bench, pouting. Andy shook his head with a grin.

"You want to help me get this upstairs?" Andy asked his son. Ephram, knowing it wasn't really a question but a command, helped his father.

Later that night the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Delia had given her normal spot to Gracie and moved down one. Ephram and Delia, having become accustomed to Andy's cooking, took only a little of what was there. Gracie, however, was served by Andy himself, who placed a good amount on her plate, hoping she would just eat what she wanted. Gracie ate it happily and with smiles. Delia and Ephram stared on with wonder. Andy, however, had a large grin on his face that he made sure his children saw. Gracie liked his cooking. He _loved_ that kid. 

Ephram closed his locker at the end of the school day and spun the dial back to zero. He adjusted the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder and turned to walk down the hall. He let out a gasp of surprise as he found Amy standing right in front of him. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hi Ham," she said. He sighed.

"Hi, _Amy_," he replied.

"So how's the 'tater tot?" she asked him. He scoffed, smiling.

"She's fine," he said walking past her; she took to his side. 

"My mom says she thinks you're pretty," Amy teased. Ephram frowned and gave her a glance.

"Yea well, she also likes my dad's cooking," he told her. She smiled, not realizing how much of an oddity that really is.

"Well, the whole town's talking about her. This little girl who suddenly appears out of no where. No past, no idea where she belongs," Amy said. Ephram looked at her as they walked and suddenly an idea came to his mind.

"Would you like to meet her?" Ephram asked. Amy turned to look at him, surprised. 

"Yeah."

"Well I, I'm going to pick her up now. Dad enrolled her in Kindergarten. It's on my way home so I'm in charge of picking her up," he explained. She nodded.

"Cool. That'd be great," she said. He smiled.

"Great. You'll like her, she _is_ kinda cute," he said. Amy nodded.

Ephram navigated the hallways of the small building. There were three Kindergarten classes in the whole of Everwood, and they were in the same building with the three Pre-K classes in Everwood. It was kind of a small building only a few blocks from the high school. This was the first day Ephram had come to this school to pick up Gracie, so he was kind of lost. It was perfect too, being completely lost and followed by the girl he'd do anything to impress. It was just, _perfect_. But, eventually he found room 102 and walked in. There were a bunch of small kids, some parents, a teacher, and an aide. All of the small children were already bundled up and ready for whatever weather they might face. 

"Ephram!" he heard yelled and Gracie ran over to him. She wrapped both of her arms all the way around his legs and squeezed. She hit him so forcibly he had to stable himself against the wall. The teacher walked over to them with a caring smile. She was no longer a young woman, with a few gray hairs advancing from her temples, but she was not old. Actually, compared to the teachers Ephram and Amy had been staring at all day, she looked fun.

"You must be Ephram," the teacher said. Ephram laughed slightly, looking down at the child still attached to his legs.

"Yeah, I think half of Everwood knows that now," he said. The teacher smiled.

"Gracie is a very energetic young girl. She seems very happy and, _adjusted_," the teacher said. Ephram looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean 'adjusted?'" he asked her. The teacher went over several ways of explaining it in her mind before speaking the one she chose. 

"Well, you see, most of the time when we get a new child, there's usually a period of time it takes for them to adjust. Adjust to the rules we have here, cleaning up certain things, getting along without their parents. Adjusting to the normal routine. But, Gracie just fit right in. She followed all of the rules, she always cleaned up after herself, and she never mentioned her parents. Which, I believe is a _different_ conversation…" the teacher explained. Ephram nodded.

"Yeah, right."

"Um, there is something else," the teacher said in a whisper, leaning in closer to Ephram, "I thought that if I asked her to draw her family, it might help us find out who she is…" she said, her face showing that nothing good came from it.

"Yeah…" Ephram said, wanting to get it over with.

"Well, she drew this…" she said walking to a table behind her, picking up a piece of construction paper, and walking back. She handed him the paper. On the paper were three figures. One was presumably a man with a beard and a long white coat, another was a tall figure with purple hair and a mad face, and the other was a small girl with long hair and a baseball cap. Beneath them where the words 'Docktor Brown,' 'Efrum,' and 'Deeleea,' respectively. Ephram frowned and looked up at the teacher who nodded. 

"Can I keep this?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Oh yes, it's hers," she said with a smile.

"Okay. Come on Gracie, it's time to let go of Ephram so we can go home," he told her. Gracie let go of him and looked up at him with a smile. The teacher bent down to look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gracie, okay?" she asked her. Gracie responded with a smile and a nod.

"Let's go. Thanks," Ephram said taking the girl's hand in his left hand and walking down the hallway. 

Amy, who had yet to say a word or laugh, watched the small girl walk down the hall, trying to match her stride with Ephram's but failing miserably. Amy smiled. It was about then, actually, that Gracie first noticed her. Gracie stopped walking and pulled Ephram back. Both he and Amy turned and looked down at her. The girl, seemingly made completely out of smiles, now had a very poignant pout on her face. It was directed toward Amy.

"Gracie, what's wrong?" Ephram asked her.

"Her!" Gracie replied, raising her finger and pointing it at Amy. Amy looked at Ephram, surprised. 

"That's my friend, Amy," Ephram explained to the young girl. She looked up at him.

"Your friend?" she asked him. He nodded.

"From school. You know how you have friends at school?" Ephram asked her. She nodded. "Well, Amy is _my_ friend from school."

Gracie looked from Ephram, to Amy, and then back at Ephram again.

"Does she wet herself too?" Gracie asked. Amy gasped in surprise and Ephram started laughing but quickly suppressed it.

"Uh, um, I don't think so… Now come on, I think we have cookies at home," he said tugging at the girl slightly. Gracie came and walked alongside him again, this time holding onto his hand with both of hers, and staring angrily at Amy.


	4. 4th bit

Andy stood in his kitchen slowly cooking his next project. Now that he had someone who actually liked his cooking, he had something to work for. Even the slightest appreciation can do wonders for a person's drive. Now he cooked happily and often, to the distress of his own children. Speaking of whom, Ephram walked into the kitchen with a grumpy look on his face. Andy smiled hearing Gracie bound up the stairs.

"How was school?" Andy asked him. Ephram, silently, placed a piece of paper to the refrigerator and put a magnet on it to hold it there. Then, still with a glum expression, left. Andy, somewhat disturbed, walked over to the paper. At the top were the words 'My FamIlE,' under it were three oddly familiar figures. Andy frowned. Either Ephram was failing art class, or they had a problem. 

Ephram walked upstairs and over to his room. He had his headphones on and his head moved slightly from side to side with the beat of his music. When he turned the corner his mouth opened in surprise and he slide the headphones off of from around his ears. Gracie was in his room, jumping up and down on his bed, giggling. 

"Eph-ram! Eph-ram! Eph-ram!" she yelled hopping up and down.

"Gracie!" he yelled. She saw him and on the next jump picked up her feet and sat on the bed, giving him a large grin. 

"Ephram!" she yelled again, the name throwing her into a fit of giggles. He walked into his room.

"Gracie, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Jumping!" she yelled. He nodded.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because…" she said and started laughing again.

"Because why?"

"Because it's fun!" she said getting up and jumping again. Ephram walked over and lifted her into his arms, or, more importantly, off of his bed.

"Ephram!" she yelled again, this time in his ear. She then kissed his cheek and broke out into laughter. He nodded, forcing a smile for the child.

"Let's find Delia…" he said carrying her out into the hallway. 

Delia wasn't in her room so he carried the child downstairs. Gracie was excitedly looking and twisting every which way to see as much as she could from her new perspective. Delia wasn't downstairs either so the two entered the kitchen.

"Where's Delia?" Ephram asked his father. Andy turned from the stove to look at him, smiling.

"She's helping Nina," Andy told him. Ephram scoffed.

"But she needs to be here playing with Gracie!" Ephram told him.

"_You_ could always play with her. She likes you," Andy told him. Gracie started to cheer and yell Ephram's name. She then hugged him tightly around the neck. Ephram made a few gagging noises.

"No, _really_?" Ephram asked Andy who just chuckled slightly as the small child choked his son.

"Her coat's by the door, why don't you take her to the park?" Andy suggested.

Besides the coat and Wellies she was forced to wear, Gracie had insisted on the bunny ears as well. So now Ephram stood in the middle of the closest park to their house, watching a 28-inch tall bunny hopping after squirrels. And, oddly, somewhere inside of him, Ephram wouldn't be surprised if she caught one. She reminded him of Pearl from The Scarlet Letter. This small person who seems more like magic. That's it, that's why Gracie just suddenly appeared out of no where, she's a fairy. She's some little sprite who came to Everwood for some unbeknownst reason.

"Gracie!" he called her over to him. He kneeled down as she joyfully hopped over to him. When she reached him she stood still, giggling.

"Yeah!" she yelled. 

"Gracie are you a fairy?" he asked her.

"No I'm a bunny!" she yelled, giggling some more. He sighed.

"I'm going to find out what you are some day," he told her.

"No you won't," she said very seriously. Ephram's eyes widened in surprise. But Gracie broke out into another fit of giggles, kissed him on the cheek, and hopped off to chase another squirrel. Ephram stood up again and watched her. She was _not_ a normal child. She was sunlight that danced in the air to form the shape of a child.

They hadn't been there for long before they were joined. Actually, it was Gracie who initiated the meeting. The squirrels were beginning to bore her young mind, so she ran off in search of newer things. Ephram, in charge of her well being for the time, pursued. When he found her again he frowned. Gracie was sitting on one of the park benches, silently swinging her feet under her. It was not the stillness or the silence that made Ephram frown, obviously, it was Gracie's companion. Bright's reason for sitting on a park bench in the late afternoon, seemingly alone until joined by the young girl, Ephram didn't care. All Ephram cared about was that Gracie was sitting next to him, and that meant-

"Ephram!" Gracie yelled, standing up on the bench and waving to him. Bright turned around and frowned seeing Ephram standing about fifty feet behind him. Ephram, now having no choice, approached them. 

"Come on Gracie…" Ephram said, standing ten feet from the bench. Gracie smiled. She looked at Bright, took a step closer to him, and hugged him around the neck. She kissed his cheek and jumped off of the bench.

"Bye!" she yelled to him running over to Ephram. She grabbed Ephram's hand and pulled him back the direction he had just come. 

Gracie skipped home, her hand still hanging tightly onto Ephram's. Her bunny ears had gone lop sided, but Gracie didn't seem to mind. Eventually she stopped skipping and held the back of Ephram's hand to her cheek. Ephram cleared his throat and looked down at her.

"So, Gracie, what were you talking to Bright about?" Ephram asked her.

"He's nice," Gracie said, smiling. Ephram frowned.

"But what'd you talk about?" he repeated, hoping she hadn't, for some reason, said anything about him. 

"He liked my ears…" she told him. Ephram rolled his eyes.

"He would…" Ephram said and Gracie started giggling. Ephram looked down at her and smiled. 

Delia was home again when the two got there. Gracie started running toward the kitchen, where Delia was. Ephram grabbed her bunny ears and they came off as she ran. She turned to him, smiling, spun in a few circles, and continued running to the kitchen. Once she got there Ephram heard her yelling his little sister's name. He also heard Delia's cough as Gracie hit her at mach two. He smiled and took off his coat and boots. He walked into the kitchen and found Delia sitting on one of the counter stools. He smiled as he watched Gracie trying to climb up onto one of the stools. He walked over to her and helped her up on to the stool. She turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you!" she said. He nodded and sat in the stool next to her. Andy turned around and placed plates in front of them all, and one in front of himself. He sat down.

"So, how was the park?" Andy asked Ephram and Gracie. Ephram was picking at his food, but Gracie already had gravy on the tip of her nose.

"It was fine," Ephram told him. Delia wiped the gravy off of Gracie's nose. Gracie giggled. 

"I made a friend!" Gracie told him. Andy's eyebrows widened and he looked at Ephram, who was oddly fascinated with what was on his plate. Andy turned back to Gracie.

"Who?" he asked her. She smiled, chewing on something.

"A boy. He liked my ears," she told him. Andy nodded.

"That's nice," Andy told him.

"What was his name?" Delia asked her. 

"Bright. But he wasn't," Gracie said and started laughing. Delia's eyebrows raised but she looked back down at her plate. Ephram chuckled slightly. 

"Amy's brother?" Andy asked. Ephram nodded.

"Yea," he said. At that particular name the smile on Gracie's face faded into a strong pout.

"I didn't like him," she said, looking at her food. The other three looked at her surprised. They watched her push her food angrily around the plate. She looked up at Andy.

"Can I be excused?" she asked him. He nodded. She set her fork down, and jumped off of the stool. She walked out of the kitchen without enthusiasm. Andy turned to Ephram for an explanation. Ephram shrugged. 

Ephram walked upstairs and over to his room. He frowned hearing a familiar sound. He opened his door. 

"Eph-ram! Eph-ram! Eph-ram!" Gracie yelled jumping up and down on his bed. He sighed aggravated.

"Gracie…" he said. She stopped jumping and looked at him, smiling. He walked over to her and stared at her. She stared back at him for a few moments before breaking out into giggles. He smiled too. But, Gracie soon stopped smiling.

"Ephram, do you love Amy?" she asked him. His eyes widened in surprise. It was quite the question from a five-year-old. He thought about his answer before he spoke it, he thought about the look on Gracie's face. He sighed.

"No, don't worry about it," he told her. A wide smile spread itself once again over Gracie's face. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I love you Ephram," she said. Ephram bit his lower lip and frowned. This was trouble. 


	5. 5th bit

It was for no particular reason that Ephram walked Gracie home a different way today. He maybe just figured she was tired of seeing the same route everyday, as was he, to an extent. So this route was different, and Gracie seemed to be enjoying it. Not that there was seemingly anything the little sprite didn't enjoy, except Amy, of course. Gracie was five and jealous. Ephram didn't need this… 

Anyway, as they walked along, the two walked through one of Everwood's many small parks. And five steps in, Ephram wish they hadn't. Sitting on a bench in the middle of the park were Amy and Colin, casually talking. Ephram and Gracie were too far away to hear them, but Ephram could see Amy laugh from time to time. He sighed and looked down at Gracie, who was still wearing her favored bunny ears. Gracie had a distinguished pout on her face.

"Come on, let's go," Ephram told her, starting forward. Since the command came from Ephram she made no objections. When they got into Amy's eye range she smiled and ran over to them, or, rather, to Gracie. Amy kneeled down and looked at the small girl.

"Gracie, I'd like you to meet Colin Hart. Colin, this is Gracie," Amy introduced them. Colin nodded to the small child and Gracie smiled. She let go of Ephram's hand and ran over to the bench Colin was sitting on. She climbed up onto it with little difficulty and stood on it, looking at him. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before bursting out into giggles.

"I know what you need!" she told him. His eyebrows rose, suddenly getting the feeling that he liked small children.

"And what's that?" he asked her. She giggled again and leaned forward. She hugged him firmly around the neck for a few moments. When she leaned away she looked closer into his eyes again.

"Home," she told him. Now he tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

"Home! You look like you don't know where you are. You're home! You're with Amy!" she said hopping off of the bench and running over to Amy. She grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her close to Colin. 

"You're here keeping Amy away from Ephram!" Gracie yelled, running back to the later and taking his hand in hers, "because Ephram is mine!"

The statement caused Gracie to start giggling again and Ephram sighed. 

Andy sat in a chair watching TV. Delia was upstairs in her room, and Ephram and Gracie hadn't gotten home yet. It was peaceful, and, quiet. Andy rarely had any time to himself nowadays. This small time was appreciated by the former neurosurgeon. He did let out a sigh as he heard the front door open and Gracie stomp into the house. He heard Ephram follow, but his son's foot steps weren't quite as loud or quick as Gracie's. Andy heard the struggle of Ephram catching Gracie to take off her coat and hang it up. Once he had Gracie resumed running around the house. After a few moments of anticipation Gracie ran into the room Andy was sitting in. She smiled, seeing him, and ran in his direction. With a flying leap she was in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He smiled, held the girl in his arms, and stood up with only minor difficulty. Andy carried the girl into the kitchen. He passed the entering Ephram and over to the fridge. He opened the freezer section and pulled out a Popsicle. Gracie took it happily and kissed him on the cheek. Andy offered one to Ephram but he declined.

"How did school go today?" Andy asked the small sprite in his arms.

"Good!" Gracie said, removing the Popsicle just long enough for the one word answer.

"I trust there was no trouble," Andy said, more to Ephram than Gracie. Gracie smiled.

"I was a good girl!" she answered. Andy nodded.

"As always," he said and she flew into a fit of giggles, nearly losing her Popsicle. 

"The teacher said she's an intriguing child," Ephram told him. 

"Good, so I'm not the only one who thinks so," he said. Ephram exhaled through his nose and smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"You never were," Ephram told him. Andy set Gracie down on the ground and leaned over to look her in the eyes. He handed her another Popsicle, one he apparently pulled out of thin air.

"Now Gracie, Delia's upstairs in her room. Will you take this to her for me?" he asked her. She nodded, smiling, her lips bright red from her own Popsicle.

"And I can trust you not to eat it, right?" he asked her. She nodded again, almost giggling.

"Good. Now hurry up before it melts," he told her. Without another motion Gracie was in a run, heading for Delia's room. Andy straightened up and turned to his son, who was getting a bowl out of the cupboard. 

"How'd it go?" Andy asked him.

"The teacher, Ms. Pinvoe, she says Gracie won't say anything about who she is. She just keeps talking about us. She hasn't called you 'dad' though, yet," Ephram said. Andy took it all in nodding.

"Right, that's good. What actions is the teacher planning to take?"

"Well she's going to have the school psychiatrist talk to Gracie tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon she wants to have a meeting with you there," Ephram explained. Andy nodded again.

"The police haven't found anything either," Andy told him. Ephram sighed and turned fully to his father, taking a few steps forward.

"Dad, what if they _never find out who she is?" Ephram asked him._

"Then she'll probably go to an orphanage," Andy answered, obviously not too thrilled about the idea. Ephram didn't look too pleased himself. He shook his head.

"If Gracie goes to an orphanage, she'll lose that, that _light in her," Ephram said._

"Well she can't stay here with us," Andy told him. 

"Why can't she?" Ephram asked him. Andy's eyes widened a little in surprise and he took a deep breath in through his nose.

"Ephram, I have enough trouble taking care of you and Delia. I-"

"_I can take care of her. She likes me," Ephram said. Andy sighed again._

"Ephram you're 15, you're not ready to take care of child."

"That's what we said about _you!" Ephram told him. Andy frowned. _

"Look, the fact of the matter is, Gracie _has a family who __misses her. She belongs with __them."_

"With a family who lets a five-year-old get on a bus by herself?" Ephram asked, getting mad.

"Ephram…"

"No! She wants _us!" Ephram said walking out of the room. Andy sighed. This was not good. _

During supper that night the bell rang. Andy stood up, placed his napkin on the table, and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello, Brown residence," he said.

"Hey, Doc? Uh, this is Officer Redding, you might want to come down to the station. Bring Gracie too, or, should I say, Miss Clarke?" the officer said. Andy, with an uneasy stare, looked over at Gracie who was laughing as she splattered mashed potatoes on Delia. 

"We'll be right there…"

"We talked to the bus driver, and he said the little girl got on the bus in _Denver," the police officer told Andy and Ephram. Ephram glanced out the office window to Delia and Gracie sitting on a wooden bench in the station waiting room. They were both laughing._

"We talked to the Denver police to see if they had any missing child reports that would fit Gracie. They said they had one… You might want to sit down for this," the officer told them, obviously uneasy about it himself. The two Brown men remained standing, staring at him until he continued. He cleared his throat and went on.

"There had been a shooting reported in downtown Denver. When the cops got there they saw a small, Caucasian girl dressed in a maroon coat running from the scene. The scene itself consisted of a man and a woman who had been shot dead. On the scene were an empty purse and wallet, as well as a maroon handbag. The two people were Gregory and Sandra Clarke. Their friends reported that the two had a daughter, Gracie. No other family. They were on their way home from a movie, and apparently got mugged. Gracie must of gotten scared and run off. Not that I blame her. Seeing her parents murdered in front of her eyes," the officer said shaking his head. Andy and Ephram had held their breath for the entire story. Andy placed his hand over his mouth, stopping any ridiculous words that might escape.

"Oh my god," Ephram said, looking again at Gracie and Delia, "she's Batman…"

Andy sighed and turned to the police officer. 

"So what happens now?" Andy asked him.

"Some guys from Denver are going down to talk to her, see if then can get a description of the gunman."

"She won't say anything."

"That's what I told them. They wouldn't listen."

"What happens to Gracie? Where does she go?" Ephram asked him.

"A woman from child services is arriving tomorrow night. She'll talk to you about that," the officer told them. Andy nodded.

"By then a psychiatrist would have talked to her," Andy said. 

"Great. That'll help. Now, you can all go home now. I didn't mean to disturb the entire family, I just thought you'd like to hear it in person," the officer told them apologetically.

"No, it's okay, thank you," Andy reassured him as he and Ephram left the office. Gracie jumped off of the bench and over to them both, taking one hand of both in hers. Delia walked over to them at a slower pace.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the disturbed faces on the two men.

"She's an orphan," Andy said sadly. Delia frowned and looked down at Gracie, who was smiling widely. 


	6. 6th bit

Ephram walked down the stairs and into the kitchen after his homework was done. He hated essays, but he didn't know if he hated essays for English more or less than essays for History. It was about equal, probably. In the kitchen he realized the TV in the room next to the kitchen was rolling the credits of a movie. He walked into the room and turned to look at the couch. His father was laying asleep on the couch, on his chest lay his sister, also asleep, and on his sister lay Gracie who slept as well, assuming such a light ever truly slept. He looked down at the coffee table and found the box for the tape they were watching. 'Harriet the Spy.' There was something about that movie he liked, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He walked closer to the couch and lifted Gracie into his arms. The little sprite was limp in his arms, asleep. With his free hand he shook his sister and father awake. Once they were conscious he carried the small girl upstairs and into her room. He placed her gently on her bed, removed her shoes, and tucked her in. He heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs and sighed, knowing who it was. He ran his hand down the side of Gracie's face and turned to walk away.

"Ephram…" Gracie mumbled, half in sleep. Ephram turned around and walked back to her.

"Go to sleep Gracie," he said softly.

"I love you Ephram."

"I love you too, now go to sleep," Ephram told her. Gracie fell silent. Ephram sighed, turned around, and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

He passed Delia on the stairs, it was pretty late, she was probably going to bed. Andy was in the living room with the woman from child services. Ephram stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, watching and listening to them. The woman, dressed in a blue turtle neck, long sleeved shirt, and black slacks, sat in one of the cushy chairs, while Andy sat on the piano bench. The woman had a briefcase at her feet.

"Her name is Gracie Clarke. She's five years old, six next June. She was born in France while her parents were on vacation, but they moved back to Denver when she was a few months old. Gregory Clarke, her father, was a fourth grade teacher, her mother, Sandra Clarke, was an accountant. Their credit cards were found in the house of a Joe Chill. He confessed to killing them. Now, this is the difficult part. We talked to friends of the family, and it seems that both Gregory and Sandra were orphans. Fitting, right? Anyway, the girl has no family. We are talking to some of her parents' friends, seeing if anyone would take her. Now, I was told the girl had talked to a psychiatrist," the woman said. Andy, now realizing it was his time to speak, nodded.

"Uh, yes, the school had theirs talk to her."

"What'd they have to say?"

"She suggested that Gracie is suppressing the memory. She thinks Gracie understood what had happened, but was covering it up, hence why she is so, constantly happy," Andy said. The woman nodded in understanding.

"That isn't uncommon. Now, with hope, she won't be here for much longer. Friends seem to really enjoy her, we should find her a family soon. You don't mind taking care of her, do you?" the woman asked him. Andy shook his head.

"No, it's no problem. She's no trouble at all."

"Good, I'm glad. Now I would like to talk to the girl."

"I just put her to bed," Ephram said, speaking for the first time. The woman nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go to her school tomorrow and talk to her there, watch her, talk to her teachers, that sort of thing. Anyway, good night," she said standing up, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright," Andy said showing her to the door. As he walked back Ephram gave him a glare showing he was not pleased.

"Did you even tell her that we want Gracie?" Ephram asked him. Andy sighed.

"Ephram, we can't take care of her, you have to believe me that-"

"She loves us, okay? _We're_ her family. She wants _us_."

"She's _five_, Ephram. She just went through a horrible encounter, she doesn't know _what_ she wants."

"No! She knows, she wants _us_. And _I_ want _her_, _Delia_, wants her. Why don't you?"

"Ephram, you would be her big brother, I would be her _father_. Do you really want to do that to her?" Andy asked him. Ephram scoffed, turned around, and walked up the stairs. Andy sighed and banged his head against the doorframe. 

Out of all of the doctor's offices, in all of the states, why did she have to fall asleep in _his_? Things were finally going well. Ephram didn't hate him so much anymore, the practice going _very well_, Delia was starting to make new friends at school. Now Gracie was in their lives, and Ephram hated him again. But, even though everything was once again out of whack and Andy was going to sleep with a headache every night, he did love Gracie. There was something about her that made him smile. Something about her that lit the house up. Something, special. But they couldn't keep her. A five year old was too much work. Not to mention that she wouldn't be five forever. Eventually she'd be a teenager. Andy knew having one teenager girl in the house would be too much, but having two was just, impossible. And Ephram would have gone off to college by then, leaving Andy with the two girls. Ephram would only be here for three years anyway, he was important for the current affairs of the family, but not the long term ones. Not about another child. Andy was the adult here, he had the final word. They couldn't keep Gracie. She was a person, not a puppy. A _puppy_, they could get. 

Upstairs Ephram opened the door to Gracie's room slowly and looked inside. Gracie was fast asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. It still surprised him whenever Gracie slept. The girl could barely sit still for five minutes, let alone sleep for several hours. She was so, magical. Ephram looked down as Delia walked over to him, and looked in on Gracie too.

"What'd he say?" she asked him. He sighed and turned again to look at Gracie.

"No. He said no," Ephram confessed. Delia sighed.

"It's probably for the best anyway."

"How can you say that? Don't you want Gracie? You always talked about wanting a little sister," Ephram told her. Delia sighed again. 

"That was when we had Mom, Ephram. Dad wouldn't know how to raise a little girl. Besides, Gracie deserves an entire family."

"She deserves what she wants, and she wants _us_."

"Are you sure?" Delia asked him. Ephram fell silent. Delia sighed.

"Ephram, look, we know you love her, she knows you love her. I don't think she'll ever forget you. But I don't think she was made to stay with us."

"But she came to us…" Ephram said, sadly. Delia took a hold of his hand and looked worriedly up at him.

"Remember what Mom said, Ephram? She told us that in our lives, there would always be things we would really, really want. But if we took a good look at them, we would realize it would be better, not for us to have it. Do you remember?" Delia asked him. Ephram nodded and smiled slightly.

"She was talking about ice cream when you had that stomach ache."

"I know, but I think the message works here too. We might want Gracie here with us. She's so lively and happy all of the time, she makes us feel kind of warm inside. But, I think, God sent her here to visit us, but not stay. There's another family out there for her. One with a daddy, and a mommy."

"She does deserve that."

"Yeah, she does. Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed," Delia said. Ephram nodded, and the two walked off to their rooms for the night. 

A week later Alfred and Leslie Thomas arrived in Everwood with their two boys, Ricky and Tim, along with their six year old daughter Cassie. The woman from child services brought them to the Brown's house and they stood on the front porch, waiting for the door to open. Andy opened it and ushered the family inside. They all went into the living room and sat down, except for little Cassie, who wandered around the room looking at everything. She wandered back into the foyer just as Ephram walked down the stairs with Gracie, holding her hand. Gracie was dressed in the same clothes she had come in, and had a smile on her face. Ephram, however, did not look as enthusiastic.

"Well here she is," Andy said getting up from his chair in the living room and walking into the foyer. The family followed him.

"Gracie, I'd like you to meet Alfred and Leslie Thomas. These are their sons Tim and Ricky, and this is their daughter, Cassie. Cassie's about your age," And introduced them. Gracie surveyed the five new people with a smile.

"Hi," she said waving her mitten covered hand. Leslie Thomas knelt down in front of her.

"Well hello Gracie. You know, Cassie's been feeling kind of lonely at our house, having nothing but brothers to play with. Would you like to come keep her company?" Leslie asked her. Gracie thought about it for a few moments before nodding her head up and down enthusiastically. Leslie smiled.

"Good. So, why don't you say good bye to your friends here, and we'll take you back to our house so you and Cassie can play together, does that sound like fun?" Leslie asked her. Gracie nodded again. Cassie walked over to her.

"I'll show you my bunny collection," Cassie said. Gracie smiled. Ephram knelt down at her side.

"Gracie, before you go to play with your new friends, here," he said taking a golden chain from him pocket and placing it around her neck. Hanging on it was a golden heart. She held it and looked at it upside down.

"Pretty…" she said. He smiled.

"Now Gracie, always keep this close to you, okay, and never forget we love you, okay?" Ephram asked her. Gracie nodded again, smiling. Ephram leaned forward and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I love you Ephram," she said, pulling away from him. He nodded.

"I love you too."

"Come on Gracie, I have this huge stuffed bunny in the car, it's twice my size! Come on!" Cassie said grabbing Gracie's hand and pulling her out of the house. Gracie stopped at the doorway and turned back to Ephram, Andy, and Delia, who were all standing next to each other. She waved to them, and ran out of the house. The two boys followed them and soon so did Alfred and Leslie, after thanking Andy for taking good care of her. The woman from child services nodded to them and left as well. Delia looked up at Ephram and held his hand tightly. He looked down at her and smile, suppressing tears.


	7. last bit

****

~Twenty Years After~

"Okay, class. Now, I know this is the first day of your brand new English class in your Freshman year of college, so I can understand why you're all eager and willing to learn. Right? Yes, right. Now, as you all should know, I _am_ Ephram Brown, Dr. Brown, Professor Brown, you can call we what you like. Just not 'Eph' I _hate_ being called 'Eph.' Anyone who does that, fails. Think I'm kidding? Ask Fred Rucka, I've failed him three times. Uh, some background information on me, well. I was born here, in New York City, moved to Colorado when I was fifteen, and then I moved back here to teach all of you nice people. Now, what am I going to be teaching you? That's your part. Well, I'm going to assume all of you have already read The Scarlet Letter. Right? Okay, good. So that's what we're talking about here. I know I'm supposed to lecture you as Freshman but, it's boring, so, I want to here everyone's favorite character. Here, we'll take a poll. And I want good reasons too, and your name, I'd like to hear your name as well…" 35 year old English professor Ephram Brown said drawing lines across the blackboard behind him. When he turned around he pointed to a boy in one of the middle rows.

"You, yeah you. Your name, favorite character, and reason why."

"Uh, I'm Amazu. My favorite character was Hester."

"Alright, nice choice. Why?"

"Well, it's just the way she always stays the same person throughout the story, but, even though she doesn't change, how people look at her does," Amazu tried to explain. Ephram nodded, getting it well enough. 

"Okay, and, you?" he asked the older, brown haired girl sitting next to Amazu. The girl smiled.

"I like Pearl."

"Why? And be careful, she's my favorite too," he warned her. She smiled again.

"She reminds me of a lot of the things I used to do as a child," she explained. Ephram nodded with a smile.

"Personal connection, nice one. And what's your name?" he asked her. She looked down at the ground and then back at him.

"Gracie Thomas," she answered. He fell silent, looking at her. He then noticed the golden heart laying on her chest. He smiled.

"See me after class. Okay, next!" he said and the girl next to Gracie started. 

When class ended the large class filed slowly out of the room. Ephram leaned against his desk, waving to all of the young people. When the entire class was gone, Gracie walked over to him, smiling. It was the same smile. _The exact same smile_. Ephram cleared his throat and walked around his desk and started going through some files piled on it.

"You look a little older, than most of my students, Miss Thomas…" he said, not looking at her. 

"I spent the last five years studying in France," she explained. He nodded.

"That must have been exciting. You know, I couldn't help but noticing the heart, on your necklace. Can I ask where you got it from?" he asked her. Her hand went to it.

"It was a gift," she explained. He looked up to her.

"A gift?"

"Yes. From the first boy to ever tell me he loved me," she said. He smiled and chuckled slightly. He shook his head.

"You were like Pearl," he told her. She smiled, glad they were on friendly terms again.

"I've been told that. How's your father, and Delia?" Gracie asked him. Ephram laughed.

"You remember them?"

"I was five, but I remember everything. Right down to the bunny ears," she said, smiling.

"Dad and Delia are still in Everwood, both practicing medicine."

"That's sweet."

"So, how are you. Thomas now, huh?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, Thomas. I've been fine, I'm good. They were very good to me," she said. He smiled.

"I'm glad. So why are you here?"

"You," she said, he looked surprised, "I wanted to see what you looked like, what kind of a man you were now. I wanted to see if you had married that, blonde, thing. You know I can't remember her name."

"Amy."

"Amy! Yes! That's it!"

"Well, actually. We did get married. For about three years. Then we got divorced," he confessed. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry," she said. He waved it off.

"It's past. Anyway, you look good. Twenty five now, huh? Wow," he said. She smiled.

"You know, actually, one of the main reasons I came here was, to see if you remembered me," she confessed. He smiled.

"Of course I do. Hey, I don't have a class for three hours. Buy you lunch?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Sure, I can eat," she said smiling. He smiled too, and the two of them walked from the room. 


End file.
